


We will never forget you, goodbye

by ina1995



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1995/pseuds/ina1995
Summary: Peggy Carter is death. Her son Tony and his family try there best to not break down.Steve Rogers and the rest of the Avengers are just care about there own problems and dont even see how broken he is.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	1. I was with her

Peter Parker was sitting in his English class as the secretary of the principal waked in and start to take quite with his teacher. After some seconds his teacher stand up and said: ,, Peter, would you take your stuff please and go with Mrs Smith, there is a family emergency.” 

He didn't know how react to that. As he was packing his bag and said his goodbye to Ned he start thinking what could had happened. His dad went to MIT this morning for some work thing and his mom was in some meetings. Could something happen to them? Or maybe something happened to his sister. She get very easy in problems. The kind of problems that could just found someone of his family. The two of them live in a building in Queens, as a cover. Just a handful of people knew who there really are. There parents are very scare that something could happen to them. Another reason why he didn't tell him that he has powers for some month. His sister was the only person who the truth.

As he waked into the principals office he saw his sister sitting on the table. Her eyes are red and she looked like she had cried for a some time. ,,Hey Petey”, she said and put him into her arms.  
,,Darce, what is going on?”  
,,Its grandma. She, she pass away, in her sleep.”  
,,What? But we were with her just yesterday. She was fine. She had a good day.” He was now crying as well. After some minutes there left the school and walk to the waiting car. There mother was standing in front of it and take both of them in her arms. 

,,What know. When is the funeral?”, ask Peter. He wasn't sure what else to ask or to do. His grandma lived with them or there lived with her for a long time. But five years ago she starts to forget things and was getting older. Not that she wasn't old before, but it just happened really fast. His parents want for her to have a good live so there fond a place where people care about her with medical stuff. He didn't understand it back than. He just knew that this was the best for everyone.

,,The funeral is in three days in London. Your grandma has already planed everything. Your father has a meeting with the Avengers this afternoon and will join us than. And we will meet your cousin Shannon at the airport.” Peter nod and get into the car. His dad will be very sad about this. His father and grandmother where very close and he went to see her at least three times the week.   
,,I know how hart it is for you two. But your father really need you”, said Pepper as she looked at her kids.  
,,I know. I just hope that he is not trying to shut as out”, said Darcy as she was looking out of the window. Peter turn to his sister and take her hand. ,,We gone get through this.”   
Darcy looked at him and smiled. There where so many things that there did together. This was just another chapter. 

Tony's day was terrible. Maybe one of the most terrible days of his live. Last night he get the one of the calls he was more scarred about than anything. The nurse of his mother called him to tell him that it is possible that this would be her last night. So he jumped out of the bed and went to her. She was still alive as he get her, but after two hours was it over. She stopped breathing. Pepper was with him and was holding him as he start crying. He cant remember what happened after that. 

Tony woke up in his bed. He didn't know how he ended there. And he didn't care. He get up and get informed by F.R.I.D.A.Y. That he has a meeting in Boston. As he went into the kitchen he saw Pepper talking on the phone. She saw him, ended the call and went over to him to take him in her arms. ,,Your still here?”, he ask, not really knowing why, but he just wanted to talk. To do anything.  
,,Yes. Just because we are not together at this time, doesn't mean that I didn't care about you.”

,,Do you have a plan?”  
,,Yes. Your mom has planed the complete funeral already. So we are going to fly to London this afternoon. Darcy and I are going to collect Peter and we meet Shannon at the airport. You are going to pack and relax.” 

,,I cant. I have a speech in Boston in some hours and after that a Avengers meeting. That is very important. I meet you at the airport. Okay? Good.” With that he was going back into the bedroom to pack a bag and went to out of the apartment. He knew he should do something else. That he should grief. But he just cant. He need to do something. And this was the best he could do. 

Steve was standing in the hallway and tried to breath. She is gone. The last person. His one true love. The one women he thought he would end up with. He never thought it would end like this. If he just wouldn't went into the ice. He would have married Peggy and there would life in a lovely house and have some kids. There would be never someone like Peggy. He was so lost in thoughts that h didn't hear the door infront of him open. 

,,Hey Steve. Are you okay?”, ask Sam. ,,Not really. Peggy Carter died.”  
,,Oh man. I'm so sorry.”  
Steve close his eyes and take another breath. He tried to be strong.   
,,How is it inside,” he ask, to just think about something that hasn't something to do with Peggy.   
,,The normal stuff. Stark is being an ass hold. He is just thinking about himself again. I wouldn't be surprised if he would make a deal with Ross behind our backs.”

,,Then it would be better if I go back in.”  
Tony was sitting on a sofa a little bit away from the others. He didn't look like he would care about the conversation.   
,,So where are we”, he ask and tried to sound as professional as possible.  
,,Not very fare. But we have no time. Read it and make a desisted. I have some where to be”, said Tony and stand up.   
,,And where would that be Tony. Because you are the person who start this. So I think you should be the person who care about this.”

,,Of course. It is my felled. Good. But it sound maybe hart and you maybe don't understand this, but I have to leave and take care about something more important than the Avengers. At leased for me more important.”  
,,Really. So I just found out that the love of my live died. But still I'm hear and try to fix this.”  
Everyone gasped at this. Excepted Tony. He just look at him, not very empresses.  
,,I really have no time and no nerved for that now. Its late. Bye.” With this Tony just walked out. Rhodey fallowed him fast. Being as confused as the others.  
,,I'm very sorry for your lost”, said Wanda. Vison was quiet next to her and Nat went over to him to give him a hug.

,,Just ignore him. Stark is an egoistic idiot like he always is”, said Sam. Steve didn't know what to think. Tony and he are maybe not best friends, but this reaction was even for him colder than normal. 

,,Tones wait. What is going on. What Rogers said, does that mean..?”, but he didn't need to say something as Tony turned around.   
,,I'm so sorry. When did it happened?”  
,,Last night, or this morning. I don't no. I was with her. I just... its hart. My mom is not even dead for 24 hours and I don't know how to do anything.”  
,,What is the plan now?”  
,,Pepper, Shannon and the kids are waiting at the airport. The funeral is in three days. I should have called you, but I wasn't really thinking about anything today.”  
,,That's okay. I will be there. Sand me the address, or Pepper is sanding it and I will be there.”  
“Thanks”, said Tony as he walked to his car and leave.


	2. Why are you here?

Steve Rogers has lost already some people in his live. His mother, his best friend, even if he I more lost than death, more or less everyone he ever knew. But the love of his love was something different. She was the last one of his generation. The rock he knew was there. He was sure that there exist no one on this planet who will ever miss her more than him. He just knew it.

The fly to London was long and he coudnt stop thinking about Peggy. He knew how there live would have been. There would have get married, a house and some kids. That was the plan. And it always will be. There will never be someone who could be the women she was to him. Nat tried to sat him up to dates, but he knew that he could never be happy with anyone. And he was sure that Peggy couldnt as well. Some years ago he get a filed with informations about her live. He never read it. Why should he. Just to see that she was waiting for him till it was to late?

That wasn't fair. The were destine to be together, what ever happened.  
,,Hey man. How are you holding up?”, ask Sam as he walked over to Steve. ,,Okay I think. Its difficult. She was always so full of live. And now she's just gone. And I'm alone. I don't know what to do with that.”  
,,I know. Just try to remember the good times. To remember the people we love is the most important thing.”  
Steve nod and looked out of the window. Under them was just water. It fells as if he would just go under again. He was just lucky that he wasn't alone and most of the team are with him.

Except of Tony. He still didn't get what his problem was. He was just acting as if everything was about him again.

-

Shannon was standing in front of the church and waiting for her father. He live in the near of London, but because of the traffic he was running late. Her plan was to wait inside, but she knew that Aunt Peggys close family need a moment alone. She never saw Tony so broken. He was most of her time her rock. He was more like a funny uncle to her than a cousin, but it doesnt change the love she has for him. Darcy and Peter are good friends of her. Darcy and Shannon went to the same school and get some times in very interesting troubles. Thinking back at it now it looks so unimportant. 

Peter was waking outside and Shannon was not surprised that he was crying.  
,,Hey. How are you holding up”, she ask. She already knew the answer, but he looks like he need to talk to someone.  
,,Not so got, I think. I don't wanna talk about it. We need to be strong for dad, but I feel so lost.”  
Shannon walk over to him and take him in her arms.  
,,I know. Your dad is the most important person today. That's why were here. To honour your grandma and to show that we are here for Tony. No one of you is alone.”

She let go of him and saw that her father arrived. There said there hallo and walked into the church. This is going to be a hart day. A very hart day.

-

The Avengers team were all back today as there walk to the church. It was already very full and there where impressed how many people are there to honour this amazing woman. The look around and saw even some high politics and military people. No one said something till Sam spot Tony taking with Shannon.   
,,Look who's over there”, he said and there all turn the way he show. Tony was very close to Shannon and was holding her arm. There very so into there conversation that there didn't even recognize that the Avengers are there.  
,,Do I see this wrong or is Tony flirting with Peggys niece?”, ask Sam. Nat just nod and Wanda looked with hate at him. She never liked Tony. So that was a lie. She liked him and was thankful for what he did after the Ultron thing, but the was still the reason why her parents are death. So she sill dislike him.

,,I cant believe this. He really has no respect for anything”, said Nat and look at Steve to get a reaction. He was just looking at the situation. He never understood Tony. And he never want to. He knew what kind of a man he was. He saw it in the paper and on TV. Doesn't respect anyone and anything. There was nothing more important for hi than himself. Even now he doesn't even try.   
,,Why is he here. He doesn't sound that he would care or something,” said Sam.  
Steve doesn't know the answer, but desisted to go over to Tony and ask why he was at the funeral.

Shannon walked away and the team take the moment.   
,,Tony,” said Steve in his Captain America voice.  
,,Steve”, he said and turn to walk away, as Steve grap his arm.  
,,Why are you here. What's your game?”, ask Steve. He sound angry and a little disappointed.   
,,Excuse me. I have every right to be here. You on the other side are just here because you two where friends a long time ago. Be happy that didn't let you kick out. Now let go of my arm.”  
Steve let go and just stare at him. What was he thinking who he is. But thins was Peggy's funeral. He will not start a fight here and now. 

Tony gave the team a last look and walk over to the front rode and side down next to a young woman and a teenager boy.  
,,Wow. He is even sitting in the front. Now I really don't now what to say”, said Nat as she take Steve's arm to guide them to a bank in the middle of the church. This was just to much.

-

Pepper talked with some people before she decide it was time to sit down. She sit down next to Tony and take his hand in hers.  
,,Its gonna be okay.”  
,,I don't know. Rogers is here. He and the team. I don't know what his problem is. He ask me what I'm doing here. What kind of a question is that?”  
Pepper didn't know what to say to this. She just invited Steve because he was a friend of Howard and Peggy. What was this guy thinking.  
,,I don't know hat his problem is, but that is not important in this moment. In this moment is just important that we think on your mom.”  
,,I know. Lets get this over.”


	3. The Trues

Everything was quite. Steve was lost is thoughts. This was wrong. Everything about it. Over and over again he thought about there last moment together. If could just change it. But it was to late.  
It was to late for everything.

Sharon stand up and walk in front of the people. She thought about the things that her aunt did and how she was important to everyone. But she didn't know what to say. So she decide to to it free. Without a plan, but as true as possible.

“Aunt Peggy was an unbelievable women. Someone who was never afraid of anything, or I thought she was never afraid of anything. As a little girl she told my cousin and me always story's about the war and the SSR and SHILED. It was so unreal. Like a fairytale. But she always told as that fairytale normally did not exist. She said that we girls have to create over own happy ending, like she did. So I tried and I'm still trying.”

Steve could just nod. This was so Peggy. Nobody told her what to do or what to say. She doesn't care about this stuff. 

“I ask her if she ever found it. If she ever found all the thinks she told s about and she just said yes. I know that the most people here just knew the Director Carter. The bad ass women, but that was never really she. The first thing she always was was a mother to her son. Who was always her most important person. And then of course her grandchildren.”

Peter was sitting with his head down so that nobody could see him crying. But as his cousin stared talking about them he just had to see her. His grandma was always this warm light for him. She knew the best story's. She made always everything better. But this was the end of it. There are no story's any more and no cookies that bake for him and no hugs that he already start missing. Nothing will be the same after this day. He looked over to his sister and saw her quite crying. She saw his eyes on her and take his hand in hers. It was just this this small things that there grandma did for them as well. But it was still there thing. Forever. 

“There are so many story's that she told me and I thought with one would be the best. But its very difficult to decide. So I thought about our little story's. You know, the things that we talked about and I get to remember the one talk that is still in my mind.   
I was eighteen I thing and spent the summer with aunt Peggy and my cousin Darcy and I went out on a date with this guy. But it didn't work out and I get home and I was so angry about it. I went to my room and shut the door and just wanna be alone. But aunt Peggy never take no for an answer and get into my room and sit on my bet with me. I told her about the evening and she just stared laughing. I ask her if it will always be so complicated and she said yes. It will never be easy. And she start to talk about her ex boyfriends and it was so normal. She wasn't just my aunt or a hero, she was a normal women with the same problems everyone has. Peggy talked about the guy she was engaged with before the war and a guy from the SSR.”

Steve doesn't know what to thing about this. He didn't know that she was original engaged before the war. She never talked about an ex fiancé. Was he angry or mad? No, he was more confused. What did she was so mysterious and never talked about her past?

“ In the end she said, you never know if the right person directly in front of you and just didn't recognized it. I thing Aunt Peggy was more that just what the books said. Yes she was strong and selfless and good and so much better than most of the people out there, but sometimes she made her life more complicated as she should. Really. She and Uncle Howard made in the forties and there needed nearly twenty years to finally get together. Which shows us that even the best people make sometimes mistakes or need a little longer than there should.   
But this was also Peggy Carter. No just a war hero. She was also human and I thing that should be the way how should remember her. Always. Thank you.”  
With that she went back to her sit and sit down.

Steve was shocked about the last part. He knew that Peggy got married, but he never knew who she married. He never cared about it. All he knew was that her husband did many years ago. But Howard was a very normal name. It doesn't mean that she was married to Howard Stark. Right?

Sam was sitting nerves next to Steve. Was it possible that Stark was Carters son. He never looked up Starks back up story, but Sharon said something about grandchildren and he was hundred pro cent sure that Tony Stark has no children. Or any relationship with Peggy. But he was here and sit in the front and has watched every movement of Sharon. Something was not right. 

“You can do this. I believe in you”, said Pepper to Tony before he stand up to go to the front. He was very afraid about what will happened. In a normal situation he would try to play it cool and play a man who cared about nothing. It was all fake. Most of it was fake. He was married with his wife for decades and cared about his kids and his family more than anything. But he also try to protect than. That was his job. But all this was over today. He didn't want to play this part any more. And especially not at the funeral of his mother. She was the head of the family and now he has to take her place and do his best to make her proud. Do make both of his parents proud.


	4. She was more

Tony needed a moment to found the right words. He thought about it. But he still didn't know what to say. But than he looked to his family and knew what to say.   
“Hello everyone. My name is Tony Stark. But I think you all know that. I'm today here to talk about Peggy Carter. About what she did and how big her influence of everyone was, but … I cant. Because....because that would not be the women I want to take about. That would be not the person that I remember. Not the person which hand I was holding as she pass away. I would be just a story about someone from a history book. Not a real person.”

Steve was sitting on his sit and was more confuse. When was Tony with Peggy. Not. It cant be true. That was just some joke or something for him. As if this guy would sit with a dying old women and holding her hand. He turned to Sam and said: “This is ridicules. Tony Stark never cared for anyone. I'm sure he was drinking and partying at the time she died.” He was angry about all this. He should be the person who stand there and talk about this wonderful women. He knew her for years and would be a better choose to talk about her than Stark.

Sam turn to Steve and couldn't believe what he just said. Was he so blind to see what was direct in front of him? He didn't know Tony very well, but he could see how broken this man was. Everyone could see this.

“I tried to find the right words. But it is impossible to say it. I'm just happy for the life she had. Even if a lot of it was a lie. As well as a lot of my life is a lie. My dad was not the perfect father. And I'm very sure that I'm not a perfect father as well. You could ask my kids. But my mum, she was something else. I was never aloud to take about it because of her enemies. But Peggy Carter was the best mum anyone could wish for.” Tony needed a moment. Everyone, who didn't get it before was staring at him. It clicked in there brains as if there all thought about it before but never talked about it. 

Steve feels like he couldn't breath any more. That cant be true. How could Peggy have a child like Tony. This was just not right. All of this. It was so very wrong. He start to feel angry, not just at Tony but also at Howard. He was his friend and just steel his girl. This Starks are all the same he thought. Sam next to him looked over to him. He didn't get it. How could he be angry about it. Does Steve expect her to be alone for the rest of her life? 

“My parents always where the one wall and I never really understand it. But that is maybe the ting about being a child. You don't get it. Mum always said that love was the most important thing in life and that I will understand it when im older and found the right one. I didn't believe it. Really. But now I'm married for 26 years and think that she was right. It is love not just...but not just between a couple but also between parents and there children.”

“This has to be a joke”, said Steve quit and just Sam heard it. Married? What the hell was this guy talking about? He knew him for four Years and he never mention a wife or children. Never. Was this a joke. Or was everything just a lie? Sometimes he ask himself why he didn't trust Stark. Why he had the feeling the team was better without him. And this was just the resold. This was his prove. How should he trust this man if he was never once with his own teammate?

Tony take a deep breath and continuant his speech.   
“As I meet Pepper I was very nerves. And I was even more nerves about my mums reaction. But there where a perfect team. Specially against me.” He smiled as he thought about all the times he would every argument again the two woman. “When over daughter was born, it was... it was like everything change. My mum was scared that some one would hurt her, so we made up a plan. We act like nothing happened and she wouldn't exist. And till today it worked. She and her brother are here today, because we want to show that, that there was not just this women that everyone know. The was the women who was at all Christmas party's, all birthdays. The women who was the third person who hold my kids...I'm sorry..” Tony stop and tried hard to not stared to cry. “She was and is one of the most important people in my life and I just want everyone to remember her how she really was. Not just the person she was in the forties, also the wonderful person she was in the many years after. Thank you.” Tony looked a moment to the coffin and walked finally back to his sit. 

Steve sit at his place and was shocked. That just cant be true. Tony wasn't a emotional family man. He was a cold, selfish person who cared about no one. Was he wrong? But if he was wrong than...than he was acting like a complied idiot since he meet him. That just cant be true!


	5. Feelings

Steve was angry. No. Angry wasn't the right word. He didn't even know what he is. What was Tony thinking. Does he really thought someone believe this crap?   
Everything was over before he could get to a right solution how to deal with Stark. This wasn't about him and he just didn't get it. Yes, that's why he was telling the people this story. Maybe it was because of the Account and he though the people would be on his side.   
Steve was sitting on his sit and didn't move for some minuets, till a young women sit down next to him. He didn't even know that Sam wasn't there any more.  
“Hello, Captain Roger”, said the women. He looked over to her an saw that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Tony who stood in front of the church and was praying or something.   
“What do you want”, he ask her in a very not friendly ton. He just wants to be alone for a moment before he was facing Tony and ask him if he is out of his mind.   
“I just thought that you maybe wants to talk who don't know you. I know that this is a hart day for you and a just didn't want you to be alone.”  
“Really. Because I don't think that you know what I'm feeling and I really don't want to talk with some stranger about it!”  
“Okay”, she said, “ my name is Darcy and Peggy Carter was my Grandmother. Any more questions?”   
Steve was looking at her blanked. Why would she say this like it would he so normal. Like nothing.  
“I'm sorry, but I really don't think that I wanna talk with the granddaughter of the woman that I love and that just died.”  
“Wow. Are you serious right now?”  
“Yes. I would like to sit here and think about everything that would has happen if I wouldn't went down. About the perfect life we would have had. And it is better to this without you. Someone who remind me about everything that went wrong!”   
“Okay. I just thought I could help. But before I walk away and we maybe never see again”, she took a deep breath to continuum, “ my grandmother was very happy. She was married with the man she loved for decades and had a child she loved more than anything. And I really thing you should stop being so selfish. If you believe it or not, the world doesn't end with you. The people lived a life. And I think you need to start your own.”  
Steve didn't know what to think. She was right. Of course she was. But for her it was easy. For him it was the end of his own. If he start a new live everything that happen before was gone and he didn't want this. He would love to just go back.  
“I have something for you. Grandmother wrote this letter for you on one of her good days. I don't know what is in it, but I think it maybe helps you.” Darcy handle the letter over to Steve and walk away. He didn't know what to do. Read it or maybe just ignore it. He just didn't know. This maybe change everything. His live. And he didn't know if he was ready for this.


End file.
